Nationals 2013 With Special Guest Sunchildren!
by canibehermione
Summary: This is a future fic, set when the New Directions go to Nationals in 2013 to keep their title of National Champs. Some NEW CHARACTERS pop up, some recognizable, some not so much. All you need to know is in the 'Previously on Glee' section at the beginning! :D :D Please R&R. Rated T for language. But the most language is a Starkid song, so yeah...and a little stage-fighting.
1. New Beginnings

Last week on Glee **(Read in Mr. Schue's voice, just like during the episodes of Glee :D)**:

Nationals is right around the corner, which usually means a lot of stress, but for some reason, the stress is heightened this year….The Warblers are back, with Sebastian leading and some new guy, who Blaine apparently knows from his pre-Dalton days….Because he was seen talking to his Dalton buddies, Blaine got into _another_ fight with Sam about being the male leader of the New Directions, especially since Artie is still in the hospital….Kurt nailed an audition for a Broadway show, but was told he needed to lose weight because he was 'too chubby for the role,' which really upset him, because Kurt is one of the skinniest actors at his acting school….Finn found out he is shipping to Iraq, and his ship date is the day before the New Directions performs at Nationals. He was planning on attending, but he can't anymore…Rachel broke a leg—literally—while in the shower and had to be rushed to the hospital….Tina went to visit Mike in Chicago and thought he was cheating on her when really he was figuring out a sweet way to propose...Oh, and there's some new Glee club that nobody knows about called the Sunchildren who are actually really good.

And that's what you missed on GLEE!

* * *

Mr. Schuester calmly walked into the choir room. He did not have to turn to see his two fill-in leads fighting over who was the better singer. It was much like the time last year when they fought about what dance moves would get them more points at competition. Oh, last year. How he wished he could jump in a TARDIS like in that show the guys kept talking about or use a Time Turner from that movie series Blaine would not shut up about and go back to last year. Everything was simple, everything was better. Yes, they fought, but this year, the seniors had been fighting like no other. It's not been any _one person's_ fault. Everyone has been at it with each other. How he wished his oldest male member of the group would come back from the hospital.

He sighed and wrote a single word on the board. Turning around, he said, "War."

That got the club's attention. Sam regained his seat next to Tina, with Blaine on her other side.

"Now, I know this year has been tough. We've lost a few key players due to graduation, and our work has not been up to par this year."

"I'll say," Blaine quietly interjected.

"What's that, Blaine?" asked Mr. Schuester. He knew what Blaine said, but he wanted him to say it louder for effect.

"I said," Blaine began. "That the New Directions _sucks_ ever since we lost the seniors. We've been awful this entire year. The only reason we won at Regionals is that Brittany danced like a goddess and Artie shook it up with his rapping. We're nothing without Artie, and we've been nothing without the seniors."

"Now, that's no way to think, Mr. Broccolihead," Brittany said, trying to calm him down. She giggled, remembering the time he washed all his hair gel out at prom. "We're just amazing this year. And you still have one senior." She winked at him from her seat above.

"Well, thank you Brittany for those kind words." Mr. Schuester brought the group back to the board. "Now, for Nationals, each group is given a word. This word is supposed to be the 'theme' for our setlist." He wagged a finger at the group. "Now, I bet you will have no trouble in finding a set of War songs during the time you're having with each other."

That made a few of the members giggle, mainly Sugar and Brittany.

"Mr. Schue?" Sam stood up. "I have a song I'd like to sing, if you don't mind."

"Sure, Sam," the teacher replied. "Go right ahead."

"Um, Sam?" Blaine glared up at the blonde-haired boy as he said, "Are you about to sing that song I wrote about Superman and Batman?"

"You bet I am." Sam walked to the front of the room, confident.

"That is low, Sam," Joe threw in. "Even for you."

"I don't really care right now, Joe. This song is perfect for War and it describes _exactly_ how I feel right now."

Mr. Schuester knew what was about to go down. He knew it as soon as he wrote the word on the board. Now, he swore he saw red in Blaine's eyes. The short boy stormed to the front of the room and joined Sam. They were about to have a song battle. Dear God, what had he done? _Wait_, he thought. _Maybe this'll be good for them. Give them a chance to work things out._ The first lines of the song told him that this wasn't going to happen.

Sam walked straight up to Blaine. Their noses were practically touching as he sang, _"__I am a man of justice, I am a man of might."_

Blaine kept the closeness as he shot back, _"__I am a man of vengeance, I am a man of the night."_

He jumped back, practically growling at the other boy. _"You're such a sycophantic suck-up. How can you call yourself a man?" _He pointed at the blonde. _"You say you fight for truth and justice? I say you're working for the man, man."_

Sam was enraged at this moment. He stood on the piano and mimicked someone flying. _"You line your mask with lead, but I can see into your soul." _He scrunched his arms in as he sang, _"I see a scared little boy, behind the cape and the cowl."_ He jumped down from the piano, landing a few feet from Blaine.

The two danced in perfect synchronization as they sang, _"Fuck you, I'm gonna kick your ass. Fuck you, I'm taking you down. Fuck you."_

Blaine threw his fist up like he was about to hit Sam, but the latter grabbed it and held it inches from his face. _"You wanna be the man, you've got to beat the man." _He threw Blaine off to the side. _"I'm gonna show you what it means to be a man, man." _

During the last two words, Sam thrust his hips, causing the Glee club girls to laugh uncontrollably. They thought it was funny. Mr. Schuester just thought it was disturbing, but if they had to sing it out, it would be better than a real fight. They didn't need any more rock salt slushes or dumpster fights.

Blaine recovered and continued the song. _"I've learned a lot about life, since I got myself a bro."_

Sam grabbed a pencil and pretended to smoke it, acting nonchalant. _"You mean your tiny little sidekick? You guys are so adorable."_

Blaine stole the pencil, pretending to smoke it himself. He blew at Sam as he sang, _"You're only jealous, man." _He took the 'cigarette' out of his mouth and threw it on the ground. _"It's so obvious, so clear."_

Sam watched the pencil roll as he sang, _"Come on, me with a sidekick?"_

Blaine took this as his moment to get him. _"I've got one for you right here." _He stuck his foot out to the side and kicked Sam.

The two became in sync again as they sang the chorus. _"Fuck you, I'm gonna kick your ass. Fuck you, I'm taking you down. Fuck you."_

They crossed over each other as Sam sang the end of the chorus. _"You wanna be the man, you've got to beat the man. I'm gonna show you what it means to be a man, man."_

The two males chased each other around the room, intent on catching each other and fighting hand to hand. It wasn't stage fighting, which freaked the teacher out. Finally, Sam pinned Blaine to the ground with his foot.

He sang, _"All of your toys amuse me, the boat, the Batmobile, the bike, the plane."_ He stepped off the shorter boy and grabbed the prop knife from the back of his pocket. _"But you can't grappling hook me, can't hit me with your boomerang, naw!"_

Blaine slowly got up, feigning hurt. _"You look cool in your tights."_

Sam glanced into space, singing, _"Thanks."_

Blaine finished his sentence. _"For an alien dick.__"_

Sam was not expecting this. _"What?" _

Blaine grabbed something green and fuzzy from his pocket. _"How about some kryptonite tonight."_ He walked toward Sam, making him back up slowly. _"I'm onto your shtick."_

Sam walked toward Blaine as he sang, _"Fuck you."_

Blaine stage-punched Sam as they began the chorus. _"Fuck you, I'm gonna kick your ass." _They began stage-fighting again. _"Fuck you, I'm taking you down. Fuck you."_

Blaine grabbed Sam by the arm. It would appear he was winning this little 'fight.' He knew it, also, as he ended the song. _"You wanna be the man, you've got to beat the man. I'm gonna show you what it means to be a man, man." _He put Sam on the ground, in a back choke position.

Mr. Schuester ran to his singers. "Stop, stop!" He cut the band off and turned to the boys. "Blaine, let go of Sam. Both of you, stand up please."

They did, begrudgingly.

"Now, boys, I am _appalled_ to see you two like this. First, I do _not _support any kind of violence, stage or not. And second, we will not, under ANY circumstances, sing that song. Now, go sit down. _Please._"

They did, heads low.

Mr. Schuester addressed the entire group. "Now kids, earlier we were talking about how we hadn't been doing as well without the seniors. Well, this year we have new seniors. What would the seniors last year think if they saw what we just did?"

* * *

Two hours away, in Westerville, Sebastian walked in to find the Warblers not angry, but upset at the early hour.

"Good morning, Warblers," he greeted them.

"Good morning, Sebastian," a grumbling reply came from half of the group.

"Why are we here this early, dude?" a tall, pale senior member with black hair asked. He yawned, running his hand through his hair.

A few members echoed this boy's discontent.

Sebastian held his hand up. This was his thing. Just like Wes had his gavel, Sebastian had his hand. He would've had a gavel, if Wes hadn't taken all the gavels from the storeroom for his own being. Sebastian chuckled as he remembered opening the supply closet door and finding all the gavels gone. Yes. All. And there were a lot of gavels in that storage room.

When the Warblers silenced, Sebastian answered them. "The reason I've called you here so early was to discuss our Nationals set list. Each group is given a word. Our word is Brother. Any suggestions for songs?"

Practically every single Warbler replied in tandem: "Brotherhood of Man."

Sebastian smiled. "Of course. That would be my top pick also. We just saw that musical, didn't we. The version with Daniel Radcliffe. It was amazing." He zoned out, remembering the glorious play. "Any other ideas?"

One of the new members stood up. He was tall, with long blonde hair. He seemed shy, but determined. "I-i-I have a song. Can I sing it?"

"Sure, Warbler..." Sebastian was lost. He didn't know what this boy's name was. And it shocked him, since he usually knew everyone.

"Wright," the boy answered. "James Wright."

Sebastian sighed. "I've been expecting you. The senator's nephew, correct?"

"Yes, that's my uncle."

"Well, by all means, come sing." Sebastian invited him to the front.

James made his way to the front, grabbing another member to accompany him. The other boy had a messy set of dark curls on his head.

Sebastian didn't know this other boy's name, either. _What happened to all the Warblers that I knew? Oh, right. They all moved away or graduated. But this boy _does_ look familiar. I wonder how, though..._ "When you're ready, Warbler Wright and Warbler...um..."

"Anderson," the boy finished for him. "Shane Anderson."

This brought a look of shock from the Warblers. Sebastian asked the question that was on the tip of all their tongues. "You're Blaine's brother, right?"

"Yes, I am." Shane was confident, much different from his friend, who was positively terrified. "I like Dalton better than McKinley. Too many jocks. Dalton is just my cup of tea." He smiled at the phrase, then looked at James. "Ready, friend?"

James breathed heavily, preparing himself. "Yes, I'm ready."

_(James)  
__Let's face the facts about me and you,  
__A love unspecified.  
__Though I'm proud to call you Chocolate Bear  
__The crowd will always stop and stare_

_(Shane)  
I feel exactly those feelings, too  
And that's why I keep them inside.  
'Cause this bear can't bear the world's disdain,  
And sometimes it's easier to hide,  
Than explain our_

_(James and Shane)  
Guy love,  
That's all it is.  
Guy love,  
__He's mine, I'm his.  
There's nothing gay about it in our eyes._

_(Shane)  
You ask me 'bout this thing we share_

_(James)  
And he tenderly replies_

_(Shane)  
It's guy love_

_(James and Shane)  
Between two guys_

_(Shane)  
We're closer than the average man and wife_

_(James)  
That's why our matching bracelets say Turk and J.D._

_(Shane)  
You know I'll stick by you for the rest of my life_

_(James)  
You're the only man who's ever been inside of me!  
_

_(Shane)  
Whoa, I just took out his appendix_

_(James)  
There's no need to clarify_

_(Shane)  
Oh, no?  
_

_(James)  
__Just let it grow more and more each day.  
__It's like I married my best friend,_

_(Shane)  
But in a totally manly way_

_(James and Shane)  
Let's go!  
It's guy love,  
Don't compromise,  
The feeling of some other guy,  
Holding up your heart into the sky  
_

_(James)  
I'll be there to care through all the lows  
_

_(Shane)  
I'll be there to share the highs  
_

_(James and Shane)  
It's guy love  
Between two guys_

_(James)  
And when I say, "I love you, Turk,"  
It's not what it implies._

_(James and Shane)  
It's guy love  
Between  
Two  
Guys_

The singers walked back to their seats, smiling and taking in the applause. James was surprised he'd made it through an entire song. He hadn't done that in front of people yet. Shane was happy he could make his best friend's first Warbler suggestion performance go off without a hitch. They looked up at Sebastian to see what he would say.

"Very...nice." Sebastian smiled. "Isn't that from Scrubs?"

"Yes," James answered. "It's my favorite show. And the Guy Love song is our theme song." He gestured to Shane.

"I like it," Sebastian commented. "But I don't think it would make a good song for Nationals. What do you think?"

He was met with mixed opinions.

"I love that song!"

"That's not a good song for Nationals."

"They're not gonna take us seriously."

"It's a perfect Brother song!"

"This song will _not _work!"

"Why did Scrubs go off the air?" The opinions were now getting a little...off-track.

"I want a cookie. Where's Kurt when you need him?"

This outburst was from the pale dark-haired boy, who was sitting right by Sebastian. The leader glared at the boy, saying, "Really, Dwight? We're trying to figure out a setlist and you want a _freaking cookie_?"

"Yes, I do." Dwight Houston was not one to be reckoned with. He'd been through too much, and Sebastian was getting on his last nerve. _He _was supposed to be captain this year, not him. _Oh, I wish Wes would come back and hit him with his gavel,_ Dwight thought before continuing. "They're good thinking cookies."

"He's right, you know," Shane piped up. "I've had some of Kurt's cookies. They're amazing."

Sebastian held his hand up. He was frustrated. "Alright. Since none of us can stay on topic, how about we adjourn this meeting and go look for songs on our own. Deal?"

The Warblers nodded, unsure of what Sebastian would do if he became _too_ mean.

"Good. Now go. We have to find the _best_ set list if we're going to beat the New Directions at Nationals." He dismissed them, then muttered, "Why did we have to move Regions _this_ year? I wanted to beat those sorry losers out before Nationals."

* * *

Hours away, in the town of Ann Arbor, Michigan, yet another Glee club was preparing their Nationals set list. They had never made it to Nationals. They had never even made it past Sectionals. Their word was "Inspiration." It was a lot easier to come up with inspirational songs than songs that had to do with War or Brother. They were working on dance moves, and not having the best luck.

"STOP, STOP!" Meredith exclaimed. "Joe, it's step-ball-change, step, clap-clap, not step-clap-clap, ball-change. Get it right!"

"Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind." He ran through the steps on his own, determined to get them right. "GAH! I hate this!"

"Stop being so frustrated, Joe," his teammate Joey said, encouraging. "Here, I'll help you."

"I just...I can't dance as well as I did before the accident." Joe hung his head, a telltale sign of disappointment.

"Well, we're just gonna have to fix that, won't we!" Lauren exclaimed. "The Sunchildren will win this year, I just know it!"

"Yes we will!" Jaime agreed. "And I know just the song that'll get you dancing again!"

"Do you mean-" Dylan started, pointing at her.

"Yes I do!" Jaime practically yelled. "You start it."

"Okay!" Dylan grabbed Joe and pulled him to a chair in the middle of the dance floor. He began tapping his feet, making a rhythm. He abruptly stopped and began to sing, exaggerating every move.

_When I was a boy  
__An orphan boy  
__I loved to move my feet  
__I'd hear a tune  
__And start to swoon  
__My life would seem  
__Complete_

Dylan's facial expressions during this next part made Joe laugh so hard he nearly had to go change his pants.

_The other boys would start to jeer  
__But I'd catch them tapping their toes  
__And when I'd start to sway  
__They'd get carried away  
__And, oh, how the feeling grew_

Dylan began slowly tap-dancing, on beat with every word. It was the funniest thing any of the Sunchildren had ever seen.

_I'd take my foot  
__My little foot  
__And with that foot  
__Oh, how I'd start to shake_

His steps became more maniacal, but still kept an amazing beat.

_I'd take my feet  
Two tiny feet  
Hey look, that's neat!  
_

Dylan danced like a little kid just learning to tap-dance, causing the Sunchildren to continue laughing.

_It's coming true!  
Oh, boy, I get to dance again  
Wohoo!_

He kept tap-dancing as he sang.

_To dance again  
__I've been waiting all these years  
To dance again_

Dylan pointed at Joe and sang right to him.

_Now, at once, a chance appears  
__To hear a beat  
__So on your feet  
__It's time to dance again_

_Come on, Joe! Up! Get Up!_

He ran to Joe and pulled him to his feet, making him dance alongside.

_You take your foot  
__Your little foot  
Hey, look! Your foot!  
See how it starts to shake_

Dylan stood behind Joe, making him act like a puppet. Brian stood over to the side, laughing and calling out actions.

_Ooh, try his arms!  
How bout a twirl!  
He's like a girl!_

Joe spun out and steadied himself, then took part of the song himself.

_How overdue,  
__I finally get to dance again with you!_

The two danced together as they sang.

_To dance again,  
__I've been waiting all these years to dance again  
__Now at once the chance appears  
__It's lovely swaying  
__And the music's playing  
__So come on! Let's dance again!  
__It's time to dance  
__It's time to dance  
__It's time to dance again!_

They ended the song with a flourishing move. It was a splendid performance, making the Sunchildren smile and clap for their friends.

"That was amazing!" Julia exclaimed. "I can't believe you did that after your accident!"

"Me neither!" Joe replied. "It was all because of Dylan." He beamed at his friend.

"Hey, Joe?" Lauren started. "We never heard of _how_ you got in that accident. You were in the hospital for too long to get any answers."

"Well, I was visiting my cousins in Ohio." He began the story.

* * *

The New Directions were sitting quiet after their Come-to-Jesus meeting with Mr. Schuester. **(Sorry if that offends anybody. It's just what we call it at school when a coach is unsatisfied with his/her group's performance and wants them to change.) **Someone just walking by would think they were in the middle of a wake or something. They were unprepared for what happened a few minutes before Glee club let out.

It was not usual to see this happen. People don't just get legs out of the blue. But this boy was not usual. As soon as he stepped a clumsy foot in the choir room (and this time he was actually _on foot_), he was grabbed into a hug by...well...all the members.

"ARTIE!"

"I can't believe it!"

"My Christmas wish _did_ work! A little late, but still!"

"I can't believe you're _walking_!"

Mr. Schuester was glad for the return of his oldest member and the happiness he brought by returning. He was, however, still upset at his club. "Settle down, guys," he said, still stern.

Artie was confused. "Um, Mr. Schue, what's going on?" He staggered toward his seat. He didn't have all his strength back in his legs, but he could still walk, sort of.

"Why don't you ask them." The teacher pointed at his students, who were apparently attempting to keep Artie from having to deal with the impending war between Sam and Blaine.

Tina, as the main female lead, answered for the group. "Sam and Blaine got in a fight again. They sung-fought and stage-fought. It was disturbing."

Artie glanced over at the Asian. "Like, your Glee audition of 'I Kissed a Girl' disturbing or your vampiress display for Figgins a few years back disturbing?"

Tina laughed, remembering both fondly. "Neither. It was its own kind of disturbing. Seriously. This will be put on _display_ at the National History Museum for disturbing."

Artie nodded. "Ah. That's understandable."

"Now, Artie," Blaine began. "What happened during that accident? You never told us.

"Well," he started. "I was driving through Lima on my way to Cincinnati for a check-up."

"How can a crippled person drive?" Brittany asked in her quiet Brittany way.

"Shush. I want to hear this," Tina shushed her.

* * *

"It was a clear night...no fog and it wasn't icy or anything..." Joe continued.

* * *

"It was a dark night, the moon was our only light..."

* * *

"I was getting tired. I rounded a corner _much _too fast..."

* * *

"I was rounding a corner when suddenly..."

* * *

"So I had to straighten my wheel out, but apparently I didn't do it fast enough because..."

* * *

"A car that was supposed to be in the other lane was coming straight at me..."

* * *

"I didn't get back over into my lane fast enough and..."

* * *

"I saw my life flash before my eyes, guys. That's not just something they say in movies. It _actually happens_. I couldn't get out of the way in time and suddenly..."

* * *

"I lost control of the car and..."

* * *

"It hit me. That freakin' car hit me!"

* * *

"I smashed my car into the other car. It's a miracle we're both alive!"

* * *

"But, Artie," Brittany began. "Your car crash gave you legs!"

Artie laughed. "No, hon, it didn't. The doctors amputated my legs because this accident left them in worse shape than my first. They gave me artificial legs."

"Artie has artificial legs." Brittany giggled.

* * *

"But, Joe, how do you know he's still alive? You could have killed him!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Because he's in the New Directions, a Glee club from Lima, Ohio, who we will be competing against in Nationals in a few days."


	2. It's Show Time!

_"Flight 7934 to Ann Arbor now boarding. Repeat, flight 7934 to Ann Arbor now boarding. Please make your way to gate 3 at this time."_

Mr. Schue sighed before getting out of his seat and clutching his fiancé's hand. "Alright, guys, let's get going. We have a flight to catch!" He smiled at his students.

"Schue's right, guys," Artie added, as he stood up, his legs still wobbly. Brittany ran to steady him. "Thanks, girl." He turned back toward the group. "Let's go."

The group of fifteen or so Glee-clubbers walked onto the plane, ready to embark on their third Nationals championship. They all wanted to win, and it was evident. Ever since Artie had returned, the winning spirit had come back to McKinley. Blaine and Sam were no longer at each others' throats, but now worked in a form of harmony.

Tina found her seat, put her bag in the overhead compartment, and sat down. She was happy that her boys had found a sense of harmony and cooperation. She wasn't sure how she would deal with her last few months of school if it meant having to listen to those two bicker to their hearts content every day. She spun the engagement ring on her finger around and admired it, not noticing a peppy blonde fall into the seat next to her.

"Tina!" Brittany yelled, even though she was five inches away. "Did you see those boys over there?" She pointed, very excited. "They look like the ones Blaine used to tell us about…those…Garglers or something…" She trailed off, trying to figure the name out.

"Brittany," Tina said, trying to pull her friend back into reality. "Do you mean the _Warblers_?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh yes!" Brittany pulled Tina into a huge hug to express her gratitude. "They're right back there!" She pointed again.

Tina giggled. Brittany may be the oldest person in the New Directions right now, but she definitely didn't act like it. She shot a text to the gelled hobbit sitting behind her before settling down to catch some shut-eye.

* * *

Blaine felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He was expecting a text from Kurt, letting him know when he would be arriving from New York. Nope. It was from Tina.

_Warblers at 6 o'clock. *Brittany* just told me. – T_

He glanced behind him and saw his brother's mane of messy brown hair. He sighed, then pulled his phone out.

* * *

"James! Stop it!" Shane was wrestling with his best friend, who had stolen his iPod. "Seriously, dude, I need that to sleep."

"What if I wanted to use it? Hmm? Ever think of that?" James held the player above his head, keeping it out of reach of Shane.

"Guys, really?" Sebastian's head popped over the seat as he attempted to calm two of his newer members down. "We're going to get kicked off this plane."

"They can't kick us off a plane, silly," James retorted. "We're 5 _thousand_ feet in the sky!"

"Dude," Dwight leaned over toward Shane. "Is he high? He sure seems like it."

Shane shrugged. "I really don't know. It's his first time on a plane. That could have something to do with it." He felt his phone buzz so he pulled it out. _"One new message, Blaine 'Freakin' Anderson." _

"Did _he_ put himself as that in your phone? Or did you?" asked James, who was now more calm than before. He resembled a normal person now.

"He did that," Shane answered as he opened the message. _"Hey, bro, I'm kinda on the same plane as you. Look forward and in the aisle." _

At once, the Warblers in earshot looked toward the front to find Blaine's gelled head smiling back at them. He was waving.

Shane waved back, checking to see if any of the passengers were asleep. He saw almost all of the New Direction group fast asleep, so he texted his brother instead of yelling across the plane.

_Hey, dude, come back here! We want to see you! – S_

_ Okay, dude! Just give me a second! – B_

* * *

"Phew," Meredith sighed. "That's the last of that." She had been cleaning off the lamps in the University of Michigan auditorium. All of the Sunchildren were doing _something_ to help get the auditorium and Arts Center ready for Nationals. She walked into the lobby to find the rest of her group.

What she saw in the lobby was a sight she didn't think was possible.

Some of the clubs competing at Nationals had already arrived, but instead of going straight to their green rooms, the groups were all in the lobby playing games. Yes, they were playing different ice-breaker games—such as the Human Knot, Big Booty, Truth Truth Lie, the Yarn Knot, etc.

"Wow, guys," Meredith exclaimed as she approached her friends. "This is _crazy_!"

"We know, Mere," Julia answered, gesturing toward the group of singers. "These people are so totally awesome!"

"How did this begin?" Meredith was curious.

"We're not really sure," Joe said. "It just kinda…happened."

A voice came over the intercom at that moment. _"Sunchildren, please report to room 219 for final fittings and meeting with your director. Repeat, Sunchildren to room 219."_

"Well," Dylan said to a few of the girls he was talking to. "I guess it's time for me to go. But I will see you soon, _mon amour_." He backed away, kissing each of their hands before he walked off with his teammates.

"Dyl, Dyl, Dyl," Joe tsked. "You sure do know how to impress the ladies—even our competition!"

"I'm just being friendly, dude. Maybe you should try it." Dylan ducked to avoid Joe's swatting hand.

Just as they were rounding the corner to room 219, a short person dressed in all red came swooping into the hallway.

"Dun duh nah NAH!" she yelled, ripping her mask off. "I am SUPER LAUREN!"

This display caused the Sunchildren to laugh at their teammate.

"Um, Lauren?" Joe asked. "Are you wearing that on stage?"

Lauren looked appalled that he would even ask a question like that. "Of course not! This is my pre-nationals attire. If we'd made it to Nationals at any other time, you'd know why I wanted to wear this. But since this is the first time you've seen me in it, I look a little strange. I don't care. Off to change!" She put her hands up like she was flying and ran off.

"Alright, _that _was strange," Meredith sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

Three hours later, the auditorium was packed. People had arrived from all over to watch their respective Glee clubs perform. The New Directions had arrived alongside the Warblers. They mingled on the bus from the airport. Many new friendships were created among both groups.

"Alright, boys," Sebastian said to his group behind the stage. "We're next. Let's go out and KICK SOME BUTT!"

The boys whooped and yelled their enthusiasm. There was not a group on stage, so they weren't interrupting anything.

"_Next up, from Westerville, Ohio, the Warblers! Their word for this Nationals competition was Brother."_

Sebastian led his group to the stage, egging the crowd on for applause. He lived for cheering and applause. It fueled him.

The Warblers got in place for their first number. They were all wearing plaid coats and bowties with black vests underneath. They were attempting to create the scene exactly as they'd seen it on Broadway with Daniel Radcliffe. This was going to be a performance to remember. Sebastian stepped forward and sang the first few lines, addressing the Warbler down front who had dawned a beard and fat suit to play the part of Womper.

_Now you may join the Oaks my friend  
And I may join the Shriners  
And other men may carry cards  
As members of the Diners_

_Still others wear a Golden Key  
Or small Greek letter pin  
But I have learned there's one great club  
That all of us are in_

_There is a brotherhood of man  
A benevolent brotherhood of man  
A noble tie that binds  
All human hearts and minds  
Into one brotherhood of man_

_Your life-long membership is free  
Keep a-giving each brother all you can  
Oh aren't you proud to be in that fraternity  
The great big brotherhood of man_

They bounded around stage while singing the next few lines and the chorus a few more times. Their new counter-tenor (a boy named Frank) ran forward to take Miss Jones's lines.

_You, you got me  
And me, I got yooooooooooooooooooou – yoooou_

He held out those two last notes so long that the audience burst into applause. He was amazing—almost as good as Kurt. The rest of the song went off without a hitch. The last chorus was coming up, and the Warblers were prepared to finish it with a bang. They lifted Sebastian up and flipped him over to the front of the triangle, just like had happened with Daniel Radcliffe, as they ended the song.

_Your life-long membership is free  
Keep a-giving each brother all you can  
Oh aren't you proud to be in that fraternity  
The great big brotherhood of man_

The Warblers ended with a flourish and bowed feverishly to the audience. Sebastian stepped forward and away from the group and started the next song.

_Ooh, Ooh, oh  
Ooh, Ooh, oh_

The 'music' had picked up, but fell silent as Sebastian stepped back into the group and pushed James forward to sing the first verse. _"Sleep now, under my skin; Make sure you try to; Conjure the wind; And ease my mind."_

Sebastian joined the new Warbler as the music picked back up again for the chorus. _"Ooh, Ooh, oh; Ooh, Ooh, oh."_

Shane took the second verse. It was a powerful song, and he wanted to sing it right._ "Somebody call out to your brother; He's calling out your name; oh, oh; Hiding under the covers; With no one else to blame; oh, oh."_

Dwight stepped forward and joined Shane. _"You couldn't help out your own neighbor; You couldn't tell it to his face; you were jacked up by the blame."_

All four Warblers harmonized during the next part. _"You cower in the corner; Confide in your father; Let it out and say; Let it all pass away."_

James sang the first part again, making some changes to it along the way. _"Sleep now under my skin; make sure you try to; Conjure the wind; And ease my mind."_

Sebastian stepped forward and sung the chorus. _"And I said; Ooh, Ooh, oh…"_

Dwight took the next part, adding soul to his words. _"Wait there; Put yourself out of this state dear; Acknowledge you were a fake here; From there on you might just grow; Oh, oh, oh."_

All four finished the song, almost bringing the audience to tears. _"Somebody call out to your brother; He's calling out your name; oh, oh; Hiding under the covers; With no one else to blame; oh, oh; You couldn't help out your own neighbor; You couldn't tell it to his face; you were jacked up by the blame."_

The song ended with yet another round of thunderous applause. Some of the audience stood up. Blaine looked up at his old friends in amazement. _They're actually really good. _He smiled and clapped with all his heart. _I wonder what their last song is... _He got his answer soon enough as a big bass beat resounded across the auditorium and the boys began dancing around. _Leave it to them to sing a Fatboy Slim song. _He laughed.

Shane and James began the song. Apparently Sebastian wasn't taking over the group as much this year. The song only had a few words, but the boys were KILLING it with the dance moves and flips.

_Right about now  
The funk soul brother, check it out now  
The funk soul brother, right about now_

These words were repeated about twenty times, in a different form every now and then. Halfway through the song, the entire Warblers group removed their jackets and danced around in black tuxedo vests and bowties. It was quite a sight. They finished the song with a difficult trick that could have landed Shane in the hospital, had he not been such a good dancer and through his rehab. The Warblers ended the song and bowed for a good five minutes to the applause.

* * *

Blaine left the audience with the New Directions. They were to perform in a little while, and he needed to be ready. He was singing an entire song by himself—something he hadn't done on stage since his time in the Warblers. Blaine walked away from the group and put in his head phones. He blasted the song he was about to sing, preparing his brain.

"Come on, guys!" Mr. Schue said to his students. "Let's get ready for this!"

"So, our song list is…" Sam started before smacking his forehead in remembrance. "Nevermind."

"Wait," Brittany wailed. "I don't remember it."

Sam told her the set list. He finished just seconds before the light flickered.

"Time to go, gang!" Mr. Schue yelled. "Hands in."

They put their hands in and screamed, "AMAZING!"

A few moments later, the New Directions were backstage. They were adjusting their costumes—snap-up black slack and white shirts, with another costume underneath.

The announcer spoke the words to call them on. _"And now, we have the New Directions from Lima, Ohio, last year's Nationals champions! Their word this year is War."_ The New Directions ran onto stage and got in place.

The music began as Artie started singing. _"My mind is racing but my heart it beats faster; I'm in control commander and master; Lady Fate, creating disaster; But she ain't the boss of me."_

The group began dancing around Artie as he kept singing. _"Head-on collision with a catastrophic setback; Makes you either want to get lost or get back; I choose the latter let's not for get that; We hold the cards this time; So there's no need to bitch or whine."_

All of the New Directions came together and started snapping during the first chorus. _"There's no way; I'm gonna take another option; No way I am gonna settle with a loss; No way I'm gonna sit around and watch; There's no no way."_

Sam began harmonizing with Artie, the blonde's strong baritone voice fitting nicely with the brunette's tenor style. _"There's no way; You're gonna find me in the background; No damn way you're gonna see me satisfied; No way they're ever gonna make me back down; No no way."_

Tina stepped forward to sing her part. It was a different line, but she hit every note perfectly. _"Home field advantage; The upper hand is ours; So the game is on."_

Brittany and Blaine stepped up to join Tina and seemed to sing the next lines to her. _"The clock ticks; But we've got our tricks; To fuss with and fix what's wrong."_

Artie sang the next part by himself. _"So let's wake up and go guys; take out the bad guys; wake up your mad eyes."_

The whole group answered, _"Yeah; We'll take it on together; We're stronger and we're better; and if there's a problem…WHATEVER!"_

All of the New Directions began dancing around like they were preparing for a war. It was one of the best opening performances they'd done to date. _"There's no way; We're gonna leave it up to chance; There's no damn way we're gonna go without a fight; No way you're gonna see us on our ass; There's no no way."_

The ending of their song was quite hectic and crazy, but amazing at the same time. _"There's no way we're gonna settle with sorrow; Leave right now if you think this ain't real; Today not waiting for tomorrow; No no way; There's no way; No no way; There's no way; No no way; There's no way; There's…No…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY."_

They ended the song to a wonderful standing ovation. The main singers stepped forward and took a bow together, then got ready for the next song. It was a slow song, but very powerful. Blaine was nominated to sing it, with Tina, Artie, and Joe singing backup. He was not singing the normal version, but a revised version.

_A warning to the people  
The good and the evil  
This is war  
To the soldier, the civilian  
The martyr, the victim  
The warning, to the prophet  
The liar, the honest  
This is war_

_Oh! To the leader, the pariah  
The victor, the messiah  
This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
A brave new world_

_I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands up to the sky  
The fight is done, the war is won  
Life your hands toward the sun_

_Toward the sun (The moment of truth and the moment to lie) _

_Toward the sun (The moment to live and the moment to die)  
Toward the sun (The moment of truth and the moment to lie)_

_Toward the sun (The moment to live and the moment to die)_

_The war is won (The moment to fight, the moment to fight)_

_To fight, to fight, TO FIGHT_

_To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first_

_To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world_

Panting, Blaine looked into the applauding audience and smiled. _I did it. I actually sang that song. Wow. _He acknowledged the backup singers, resulting in a louder applause from the audience. Blaine thought he spotted his brother's messy dark hair shaking in the audience, but he wasn't sure. Before he could actually figure out if it was Shane, the music for their final song came on. The New Directions pulled their over clothes off to reveal army fatigues. The girls had cute, sexy fatigues and the boys had baggy, normal fatigues. Sam was wearing an officer's uniform, as he was leading parts of this song.

Sam and Tina were the first to walk out for the final song, but they were joined by the rest of the group soon enough. Their dancing was similar to a step-show, and it was quite amazing.

_(Tina)_

_War...huh…yeah!_

_(Sam)  
What is it good for?_

_(Tina)_

_Absolutely nothing!_

_(Sam)_

_Uhuh…uhuh_

_(ND)_

_War…huh…yeah!_

_(Sam)  
What is it good for?  
(ND)  
Absolutely nothing!  
(Sam)  
Listen to me—AAH!_

_War I despise  
'Cause it means destruction of innocent lives  
(Artie)  
War means tears in thousands of mothers' eyes  
When their sons go out to fight and lose their lives_

_(Sam)  
I said:  
(ND)  
War…huh…  
(Sam)  
Good god, y'all!  
What is it good for?  
(ND)  
Absolutely nothing!  
War!  
(Sam)  
It ain't nothing but a heartbreak  
(ND)  
War!  
(Sam)  
Friend only to the undertaker  
War is the enemy to all mankind  
(Artie)  
The thought of war blows my mind  
War has caused unrest within the younger generations  
(Blaine)  
Induction then destruction  
Who wants to die?_

_(ND)  
War…huh…  
(Sam)  
Good god, y'all!  
What is it good for?  
(ND)  
Absolutely nothing!  
(Sam)  
Say it, say it, say it_  
_(ND)_

_War…huh…yeah!_

_(Sam)  
What is it good for?  
(ND)  
Absolutely nothing!  
(Sam)  
Listen to me—AAH!  
(ND)  
War…huh…yeah!  
(Sam)  
What is it good for?  
(ND)  
Absolutely  
(Everyone)  
NOTHING!_

The New Directions looked into the audience and smiled. They'd done it. They'd finished a whole song set _without _killing each other. It was a big accomplishment. Blaine looked into the wings and caught Mr. Schuester's eye. He smiled.

* * *

Lauren glanced around her fellow Sunchildren. They were all giving the New Directions a standing ovation. She caught Brian's eye and mouthed to him, _"How are we ever gonna do better than that?"_

Brian shook his head, mouthing, _"Don't think like that. We'll do wonderful."_ He made his way through the aisle and down to Lauren to scoop her in a comforting hug. "Let's go to the green room."

Lauren followed Brian out of the auditorium, not thinking twice when he grabbed her hand. This was the first time they'd been in this Arts center, even though it was so close to their school. She was surprised Brian knew the way to the green room, especially when _she_ had already gotten lost twice.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Brian chose that moment to speak. "I was sweeping this hallway yesterday and found this amazing green room. I spoke to Mr. Darcy and asked him if we could take this one. He agreed." Brian smiled at Lauren before opening the door.

Lauren gasped when she saw what was on the ground. A single blanket lay across the floor, with red rose petals leading to it. A picnic basket was sitting on the blanket, ready to be eaten.

Brian broke the suspense with a single sentence. "We best hurry. The team will be on their way."

Lauren giggled at his use of a Harry Potter quote. He always made her laugh, and that was why she liked him so much. She never knew he felt the same way. "Let's sit down."

The two sat down and enjoyed their inside picnic of ham sandwiches, Redvines, and Squirt.

Before they'd finished the last few twists, Brian took one and placed it in his mouth. "Have you ever seen 'The Lady and the Tramp'?" He smiled slyly.

Lauren was confused as to why he asked this question. "Yes…why do you ask?"

"Let's play a game. I'll be the Tramp, you can be Lady, and this Redvine—" he pointed to the twist "—can be our spaghetti noodle." He waggled his eyebrows.

Lauren cocked her head to the side, considering this. "Alright. Let's do it." She leaned in and took the other side of the twist in her mouth.

They each ate a little off each end until they met in the middle. Once the middle piece was cut in half, all hell broke loose in their mouths. The first touch of lips set off a flame that didn't go out for quite a while. They kissed hungrily for quite a while.

After what felt like an hour (but was really a few minutes), a voice sounded in the door.

"What the devil is going on here?"

The two looked up and saw their entire group standing above them, some giggling, some shocked, some nonchalantly handing dollar bills back and forth.


	3. Crazy? Only in the eyes of a nerd

"I can't believe we did that good!" Brittany exclaimed when they were back in the green room.

Tina turned to Artie. "Should we tell her...?"

Artie just shook his head. "There's no need to confuse her. You know how she gets."

"True," Tina agreed.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schuester said. "You did amazing!" He walked up and surrounded the group in a bear hug. "I do believe we might have a chance to repeat last year's win."

"Hopefully," Blaine started. "Once we got over our stupid issues we were fine. Sorry, Sam, I didn't mean half the things I said. But still. I'm glad our choreography wasn't anything like what you suggested last year."

Sam laughed. "You mean, when you totally almost punched me and told me you 'weren't for sale'?"

Blaine sighed at this memory. "Yes, that's the time."

Mr. Schuester pulled out his phone and looked at it. "Guys, one last thing before we go watch the other teams. I have a surprise for you." He walked over to the door and opened it.

"KURT!" Blaine screamed when he saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway.

Tina was equally excited when she saw Mike standing right next to him. The two ran to hug their repsective partners.

"You did great, baby," Mike complimented her as he set her down from a bear hug.

Tina blushed. _He still makes me giddy inside. It must be that Asian-ness._ "Thank you." She pecked his lips.

"Blaine," Kurt started, playing with a few of his boyfriend's curls that had come ungelled. "That song you sang, was that from the Harry Potter video I found on YouTube?"

Blaine, blushing as he always did at Kurt's touch, nodded. "I love that arrangement. Not too long, but not too short either."

Mike's words pulled the two out of an embrace. "Artie! You're walking! Tina had told me, but I honestly didn't believe her."

Artie walked over to his friend, mainly to show him he could walk. "And I'm a damn good dancer, too, if I do say so myself."

Mike chuckled. "Show me."

* * *

"Alright, guys," Lauren said, breaking the silence. "I have a question."

"_You_ have a question?" Dylan retorted. "I have a million. Mainly to Brian. Dude, how could you not tell me about this? I thought you were going after-"

Brian held up his hand, cutting him off. "Dude, shut up. You're making a fool of yourself. Seriously. Just accept it." He grabbed Lauren's hand and looked her in the eyes. "What was your question?"

Startled at the sudden outburst of PDA, Lauren pulled her hands out of Brian's and stood up. Facing the rest of the Sunchildren, she asked, "Did y'all have a bet about Brian and I hooking up? And if so, how long has this bet been going on?"

Meredith took the chance to answer. "Yes, we did have a bet. But only about you two becoming a couple. It's been going on ever since we noticed you two had a thing for each other a couple weeks ago. When we were working on the song list. We saw it when you sang together. But we all love you both, so no matter what happens, we support you. Whether you're together or apart. We've all dated other people in the group, but we got over that."

"Yeah, or they moved away," Joey piped up.

The light flashed overhead.

"It's time for our performance," Lauren reminded them. She locked eyes with Brian, who was still sitting. "Let's go."

* * *

"Oo, I wonder if they'll be any good," Brittany remarked as the New Directions sat in their seats.

"Does she ever think before she speaks?" Blaine asked absentmindedly to Kurt.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend. "Do you know who you're talking about?"

Blaine smiled. "Touche."

The announcer started speaking._ "And now, last but not least, from this fine town of Ann Arbor, Michigan, the Sunchildren! Their word for this Nationals competition is Inspiration."_

The New Directions turned around when they heard a few singers walking through the back doors.

Tina leaned over to Mike and whispered in his ear. "I thought we were the only people who did that."

Mike answered, "There's no law that says we are the only team who can do that. It's a free country."

"True," Tina replied before settling into her seat once more.

* * *

Lauren sighed. _This is it. Nationals._ She fixed her black wig and walked through the back of the auditorium as the music started. As she locked eyes with Joe, she began singing._ "You say you've lost your edge, But I say it's all in your head. Listen up I've got a message for you."_

She walked toward Joe, who was standing right in front of her, and began tangoing with him. _"And now we dance!"_ As the two danced toward the stage, she kept singing. _"You got something of a dry spell. But you taught me everything that I know. So why not let me teach a thing or two?"_

They'd reached the stage, and were joined by the other Sunchildren. Their costumes were quite strange. They were dressed as a mix between astronauts and superheros. Lauren kept singing while the others sang back-up.

_You're a total badass,_  
_The top of your class_  
_Now you're tellin me you have your doubts?_  
_Well I'm not about to let_  
_A ranger forget_  
_What bein' a ranger is all about_

The entire group joined in during the chorus.

_We're here to get the job the done_  
_It doesn't matter if it's tough or it's fun_  
_We don't hide and we don't run away_  
_'Cause_  
_We're here to get the job done_  
_We'll do it better than anyone_  
_And if we ever feel like we've gone astray_  
_We gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!_  
_So ya gotta get up, gotta get back- get back up!_

The group made a half-circle around Joe. The song was, undoubtedly, supposed to be an inspiration to him. Lauren and Meredith stepped out of the circle and sang to him.

_I know you've seen the rough times_  
_Hell, I've seen them too_  
_But I ain't seen anyone_  
_Face 'em half as man as you_  
_This is no time to worry_  
_This is no time for fuss_  
_I know just how great you are_  
_And I think I speak for all of us_

Lauren laughed as she looked at a few of the Sunchildren who stepped out of the circle. _"Okay, idiotas, say something nice, or I will kill you."_

Julia sang the first line. _"You're the coolest dude around."_

Dylan followed. _"You've never let me down."_

Lauren sang her part. _"Take a good look in the mirror!"_

Brian stepped forward and sang a line. _"You're an awesome guy."_

Lauren locked eyes with Brian for a split second, then continued singing. _"And the reason why every one of us is here!"_

Joe, looking like he just burst out of a shell, started singing. _"I'm here to get the job done. I'm a beautiful son of a gun. I'm the only one who can make it true."_

The rest of the group answered.

_That's true, that's what ya gotta do._  
_We're here to get the job done_  
_It doesn't matter- small or a ton_  
_When we're down, and there's none that we can do_  
_We gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!_  
_We gotta get up,_  
_Gotta get back_  
_Get back_  
_Get back_  
_Get back up!_

The audience burst into applause when they finished. Lauren and Brian looked at each other and smiled. Maybe this could work, Lauren thought as she walked backstage. She wasn't singing this next song-Meredith and Brian were, well, until the end.

When the audience stopped clapping, Meredith stepped forward and began singing.

_I've been alone_  
_Surrounded by darkness_  
_And I've seen how heartless_  
_The world can be_  
_And I've seen you crying_  
_You felt like it's hopeless_  
_I'll always do my best_  
_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothings ever gonna bring us down_  
_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Brian stepped forward and began echoing her during the next verse.

_Now I know it ain't easy_  
_(No it ain't easy)_  
_But it ain't hard trying_  
_(It's so hard trying)_  
_Every time I see you smiling_  
_And I feel you so close to me_  
_Tell me_

Lauren smiled when she saw Brian glance back at her before singing the chorus with Meredith.

_That baby you're not alone_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Brian stepped forward, ready to sing the bridge. But before he could, he needed to do something. Instead of singing the song right to Meredith, he ran to the back and grabbed Lauren during the small instrumental break. _I'm going to sing to her. I _need_ to sing to her._

_Now I still have trouble_  
_I trip and stumble_  
_Trying to make sense of things some times_  
_I look for reasons_  
_But I don't need 'em_  
_All I need is to look in your eyes_  
_And I realize_

Lauren, startled that she was grabbed before her cue, just smiled like an idiot. _Did he mean all those things? Is that why he brought me out here and sang that part right to me?_

Joey, sure of his cue, ran out to the stage. "Hey guys! We came back!"

"You came back?" Brian prompted. _Those are the wrong words. What is he doing?_

Joey shook his head. _Crap. I messed up. No, wait. I didn't._ He grabbed Lauren and Meredith's hands. "We came home."

All four of them began singing the final chorus.

_Baby you're not alone_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_  
_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Brian smiled as he began the end of the song, which did include the wonderful four-part harmony they'd worked on for weeks.

_'Cause it dont matter what'll come to be_  
_our love is all we need to make it through_

All four of them looked at each other and ran into a group hug. The music for their final song started playing right away. Joe almost missed his cue, but when Dylan smacked him on the butt, he remembered to start singing.

_(Joe)_  
_It seems so funny as I look back on the folly of my ways_  
_I climbed as high as one can climb all alone._  
_I scaled the highest mountain did a pirouette at the tippity top_  
_But when you_

_(Dylan, Brian, Joe, and Nick)_  
_Gotta get down, gotta get down, gotta get down_  
_You need someone to count on._

_(Dylan)_  
_Some mark their friendship with bracelets and lockets._

_(Brian)_  
_Some measure their friendship in silver and gold._

_(Nick)_  
_Some show their friendship with matching tatooos._

_(Dylan, Brian, Joe, and Nick)_  
_We forge our friendship by saving the world!_  
_I want to be your friend forever._

_(Nick)_  
_I want to be a modern dancer!_

_(Dylan, Brian, Joe, and Nick)_  
_What a super weird thing to say that came out of nowhere._  
_I want to be your friend forever._

_(Nick)_  
_Pass me the cup of kinship._

_(Brian)_  
_Meet me at my place, the fortress of friendship._

_(Dylan, Brian, Joe, and Nick)_  
_I want to be your friend forever._

_(Nick)_  
_I want to see the Eiffel Tower._

_(Dylan, Brian, Joe, and Nick)_  
_With the power of a super friend, you're never alone._  
_I want to be your friend forever._

_(Nick)_  
_I want to play Nintendo._

_(Dylan, Brian, Joe, and Nick)_  
_Who needs Nintendo when you've got a friend, oh!_

When the music changed, the girls came out and started echoing behind the boys. Their high notes perfectly topped the boys' low tenor and baritone voices.

_(Joe)_  
_Like a bat in the sun, I'm losing my guano._  
_I've only known darkness all my days._

_(Dylan, Brian, Joe, and Nick)_  
_Dude it's cool, it's chill, we're totally here for you._

_(Joe)_  
_Will there still be scary times?_  
_And sad times? Then what?_

_(Nick)_  
_Tequila times. **(A/N: Insert audience laughter)**_

_(Dylan)_  
_I've got the limes._

_(Dylan, Brian, Joe, and Nick)_  
_I want to be your friend forever._

_(Nick)_  
_I want to meet the Dali Lama._

_(Dylan, Brian, Joe, and Nick)_  
_With the power of a super friend you're never alone._  
_I want to be your friend forever._

_(Nick)_  
_I want to learn to play the banjo._

_(Dylan, Brian, Joe, and Nick)_  
_Who needs a banjo when you've got a man show!_

* * *

"Okay," Blaine began to Kurt. "I might've known them when I was younger, but they've _definitely_ changed since then. This is amazing. I love it."

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad you like it." He squeezed Blaine's hand. "Can I meet them?"

Blaine smiled back. "Sure! I think there's a party for all the clubs after they announce the winner. So you can see them _and_ the Warblers."

"I can't wait." Kurt turned back to the stage, where the Sunchildren were finishing up.

_I wanna be your friend forever!_

Artie leaned over to Tina as they stood up to applaud the Sunchildren. "That guy, the one who looks like Batman, looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?"

Tina shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. He doesn't look familiar to me."

* * *

Lauren ran backstage and tugged her microphone off. _I have to find him. I have to tell him...ah. There he is._ She threw her arms around Brian. "I can't believe we just did that! It was wonderful!"

He hugged her back with the same intensity. "I know! It was great! You sang wonderfully." He pulled away and went in for a kiss.

She returned it, only to hear wolf-whistles coming from her teammates.

"Get a room!" Meredith called.

Brian ended the kiss and locked eyes with Lauren. "That sounds-"

Lauren stopped him from finishing by swatting his arm. "Not now. Not here."

_"Would the following Glee clubs please report to the stage,"_ a voice said over the intercom. _"The McKinley High New Directions, the Dalton Academy Warblers, and the Ann Arbor Sunchildren."_

The Sunchildren started jumping up and down.

"We made it!"

"Top three!"

"I can't believe it!"

"We could win!"

"Y'all," Lauren started. Her authoritative side was showing. "We need to go out there, not just celebrate the fact that we can."

* * *

Sebastian led his boys to the stage. _We're so much closer to winning. Now if only I could have that one over there._ He looked at Blaine, who was smiling at his brother. The two hugged.

"Shane!" Sebastian called. "Come back over here! You're not a McKinley boy. Oh, hi Blaine. I didn't see you there." He winked at the gelled hobbit.

"Gosh, dude," Shane began. "I didn't know it was against the law to hug my own brother." He rolled his eyes and stood in place.

* * *

_"Do we have all three teams up on stage?"_

The Sunchildren ran onstage right as the announcer said this. They started nodding frantically.

Artie looked at the newcomers. _Where do I know that guy? He looks so familiar. Does he have a _limp_? Oh, dear god, please no. Please, no._

Tina nudged her co-captain. "Dude, you're freaking out. Why are you freaking out?"

"I know where I've seen that guy before." Artie was terrified. _Why is he here? How did he live through that?_

"Where?" Tina was intrigued.

"Do you remember the car accident I told you about?"

Tina nodded. "Uh-huh. So he..." It dawned on her. "Oh, crap. Are you serious?" She looked at the Michigan boy. "I can't believe it."

_"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The 2013 Show Choir National Champions are..."_


End file.
